The invention relates to an electric wiring system of a motor vehicle with several control devices that communicate with each other via a data bus, and with an immobilizer.
A known electric wiring system comprises an immobilizer that is disconnected when the vehicle key emits the expected message.
The invention has the problem of creating an electric wiring system of a motor vehicle that comprises an immobilizer with great reliability.
This problem is solved by an electric wiring system with the features of the present invention.
The invention forms the known electric wiring system of a motor vehicle with several control devices that communicate with each other via a data bus, and that is provided with an immobilizer. Furthermore, the immobilizer in accordance with the invention comprises at least a first and a second control device from the plurality of control devices and includes an authentication apparatus, in particular an authentication control device. The plurality of control devices makes authentication information available. The authentication information of the plurality of control devices is supplied via the data bus to the. authentication apparatus. The authentication apparatus checks whether the authentication information transmitted from the first and the second control device corresponds to the authentication information expected for the particular control devices. The authentication apparatus brings it about that the immobilizer of the vehicle is canceled when the authentication information transmitted from the first and the second control device corresponds to the authentication information expected for the particular control devices.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.